Courageous Heart Alma
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50145 |no = 843 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 26 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 127 |animation_idle = 65 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 18, 22, 26, 38, 42, 46, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88 |normal_distribute = 25, 5, 7, 8, 5, 4, 25, 6, 5, 6, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 18, 22, 26, 38, 42, 46, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97 |bb_distribute = 10, 6, 6, 10, 6, 6, 14, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 18, 22, 26, 38, 42, 46, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109 |sbb_distribute = 9, 5, 5, 9, 5, 5, 10, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = A swordswoman from the La Veda Republic. As a knight of La Veda, Alma fought to protect everyone in and out of her reach. However, the numbers of the God Army became too great, and eventually she was cornered in her own home. Inside was her father, who fell trying to protect his daughter from danger. When Alma panicked as she saw her father mortally wounded, he scolded her strictly and then passed onto her the great power he had used to wield his ancient axe. Using this new power, Alma was successfully able to defend herself and her dying father from the perilous situation at hand. |summon = You know, my father smiled even in the harshest of times. I refuse to cry any longer! |fusion = My father told me never to give up. That's why I've decided to grow even stronger! |evolution = This power isn't mine alone. My father made me stronger. So I won't lose to anyone! | hp_base = 3593 |atk_base = 1148 |def_base = 1091 |rec_base = 1306 | hp_lord = 5388 |atk_lord = 1721 |def_lord = 1562 |rec_lord = 1775 | hp_anima = 6131 |rec_anima = 1577 |atk_breaker = 1919 |def_breaker = 1364 |atk_guardian = 1523 |def_guardian = 1760 |rec_guardian = 1676 |def_oracle = 1463 | hp_oracle = 5091 |rec_oracle = 2072 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 22 |ls = Pulsating Guidance |lsdescription = BB gauge fills massively after each turn |lsnote = 5 BC fill |lstype = Brave Burst |bb = Valiant Saber |bbdescription = 14 combo Light elemental attack on all enemies |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 14 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 180 |sbb = Galaxy Glanz |sbbdescription = 18 combo Light elemental attack on all enemies & boost to Spark and critical hit rate for 3 turns |sbbnote = 70% boost to Spark damage, 40% boost to critical hit rate |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 400 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 50144 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = *Glanz is German for "shine" or "luster." |addcat = Elemental Heroes |addcatname = Alma5 }}